The Scarlet Curtain
by amaterasu-kun
Summary: This fic involves someone dying and incarnation


The Scarlet Curtain  
by Clia Kahnellear  
  
Nuriko sat in one of Taiitsu-kun' s couches as he waited for his turn to be reincarnated. He had let Hotohori-sama to go first. As he wandered about the room, he decided to stay in the palace as His Majesty's adviser. He smiled at the prospect of being with Hotohori-sama once more...  
  
One of the Nyan-nyans came inside the room and announced that it's time. Nuriko rose gracefully and sat on the diamond-shaped rug that the girl indicated. His head bowed in prayer, he kept Hotohori's image in his head as light slowly enveloped him, filling him with warmth.  
  
When he opened his eyes once more, he found himself at one of the inner gardens of the palace. Questioning reality, he touched himself to find out if he's real. To his surprise, he found a strange intrusion on his chest   
  
"Breasts?" he whispered, mortified.  
  
With a poof! Taiitsu-kun appeared before him-er- her saying "Well, it's what you wanted all along now didn't you? "and with a wink, disappeared one more.   
  
Inside, Nuriko's thoughts started to riot "Aa, I wanted to be a woman, but that was before I brought Hotohori-sama and..." flinging the thought away, Nuriko started towards the Inner Palace.  
  
Hotohori was very happy. Finally! He would be with his beloved wife and son. There she was now, hurrying towards the Inner Palace.  
  
"Houki!" he called out his face smiling. He stopped when he saw brown eyes peek out from the blue ones he expected.  
  
Nuriko performed a small curtsy "Konnichiwa, Your Majesty"  
  
He stared at her, dumbfounded "You're a woman now?"  
  
She gave a nod " Taiitsu-kun assumed that I still wished to be in the female form. Out of the kindness of her heart, she did this... "  
  
The emperor considered this for a moment, then a frown creased his forehead " Demo, if you are an onna, you can't..." his confused eyes sought hers   
  
She finished his sentence for him " ... be a part of your council, I know,"  
  
"So, does this means..."  
  
"I'll have to be a man. " And with that, she sauntered to the Inner Palace, leaving the emperor to his thoughts.   
  
When she reached her old room, Nuriko flung herself into the bed, sobs wracking her form. Once, she had to be a woman to get close to Hotohori, now she had to be a man. Darkness engulfed her as she fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
  
  
Tasuki was bored. Here he was, standing sentry outside the royal study while he was supposed to be one of the emperor's councilors. Lost in his musings, he failed to see the figure walking towards him until it was directly in his field of vision. Each step he/she took made the features for Tasuki to see until he let out a shout  
  
"Nuriko!!!!" He ran to her and enveloped her in a bear hug. To which Nuriko returned   
  
"Ow stop that Nuriko!! You must have forgotten how strong you are!!" Tasuki complained halfheartedly as he rubbed his abused limbs.  
  
She grinned, pleased that her strength hadn't diminished. " So shall we go in? "  
  
Tasuki grinned back "You bet we should. Beware Councilor's Room! Here comes chaos!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been two months since Nuriko have been reincarnated, and nobody has discovered yet her gender change. She's also feeling lonely, especially when she sees the Imperial family, so happy and contented. Emotionally disturbed, she sat on a rock beside the pond and stared into the horizon, lost in her own thoughts. She felt someone drop beside her and turned to look at Chichiri, his unmasked features quiet and solemn.  
  
" You look sad. It must be hard, being a woman. " he said as a way of greeting.  
  
Her head snapped up " When did you know? "  
  
Chichiri snorted " I guessed it a month ago, when you first came in to that room. I sensed that something was different in your ki "  
  
She was silent for a moment " It's just hard to see Hotohori-sama and the Empress. I feel wretched yet happy for them. I think the best term will be 'bittersweet ' "  
  
The monk chuckled " Wakatta. Saa, it's up to you, think on how you can deal with this. Just one word of advice, let your heart lead the way." he said before he disappeared  
  
The purple-haired woman stared once more into the calm water, contemplating the riddle the monk left.  
  
Meanwhile, Tasuki was roaming the halls when he saw Nuriko. Desolation was stamped on her features, as if he had come into a very difficult decision.  
  
" Oi! Nuriko! Come, I'll show you something " the said seishi stood up and followed in Tasuki's footsteps  
  
" How far is it Tasuki? " Nuriko called out. She felt as if they had walked ten miles already.  
  
" It's just around that corner " replied he bandit  
  
" Tasuki I'm getting pretty ti- " her sentence was never completed as she stood stupefied before a breathtakingly beautiful meadow in front of her. Tasuki led her to one of the largest trees.   
  
" This is where I go when I need to sort out things. Maybe you can do that here too. " The flame   
haired man offered as an explanation.  
  
Nuriko reflected on this bit of information. Tasuki must are if he willingly shares his sanctuary with her.  
  
" Arigatou " was all she managed to say. Silence fell to the both of them. She stared at his profile. She was jolted by the fact that he was attractive in a different way. He had great eyes, hair and attitude.  
  
" I was probably too thunderstruck by Hotohori-sama. " She mumbled to herself  
  
" What was that? " Her companion turned to inquire but his eyes caught her brown ones. Then, as if a magnetic force drew them closer. Their lips touched, sending ripples of hunger through their bodies, igniting a spark that threatened to consume them.  
  
Nuriko broke away first. Tasuki turned red then ran away, mumbling an apology as he brushed past her. Nuriko watched him go, surprised, angry and hysterical all at the same time. Then it struck her that the man was still in the dark about her gender change.  
  
Her forehead wrinkled into a frown. She was still reeling from the impact of that all-too brief contact.   
  
" Am I just using Tasuki as a consolation for Hotohori-sama's absence? " she murmured. She then remembered all the nice things Tasuki did for her, while she was still a male and now that's she's female. She decided then and there that Tasuki must care for her in some way.  
  
" I'll give you a week Tasuki. If you don't come for me, beware. " Her lips curled into a feral smile.  
  
One week had come and gone and Tasuki was nowhere in sight. Nuriko decided that it was the last straw. Donning on the sexiest lingerie she has, she threw a robe over herself and sprinted towards Mt. Leikaku.  
  
Tasuki was lying on his bed, exhausted. He worked himself hard this week just to erase that kiss from his memory and to suppress the urge to claim the satisfaction of tasting those lips one more. But all his efforts are for nothing. He still recalls the soft lips responding passionately to his own.   
  
But, damn it! That was another man!  
  
A sudden movement alerted him, his gaze scanned the room. His eyes rested on a willowy figure standing by the window.  
  
" Tasuki "   
  
Tasuki sighed. He was having those hallucinations again. But this time he was a little in doubt of the unreality of this one.  
  
The silhouette kept moving towards him.  
  
" Tasuki you shouldn't be sorry that you kissed me. It's perfectly okay. "  
  
He groaned " Not if you're a man! "  
  
" But I'm not. " the voice denied. Nuriko then stepped into the light, her most dazzling smile trained on poor Tasuki.  
  
He rose, stared at her, and then "Is that really you You're a woman now? " amazement laced his tone  
  
" Hai! " she replied huskily then proceeded to show him how womanly she really is.  
  
  
  
Moments later, they lay together, limbs entwined, their hearts beating as one.  
  
" Aishiteru Nuri-chan. " she heard Tasuki whisper fervently  
  
She kissed him, light and tender  
  
" Wo ai ni. Tasuki. " At last, she could draw the scarlet curtain over her past. She would start anew. Contented, Nuriko slept.  
  
  
~owari~  
  
12.04.2000  
  
Cklear  
  
  
jap terms  
  
Aa = yes  
konnichiwa = hello, good afternoon  
onna = woman , female  
ki = aura, spirit, energy  
wakatta = I understand  
saa = well...  
arigatou = thank you  
aishiteru = I love you  
wo ai ni = chinese of " I love you "  
  
@ Love it? Hate it? Send me a mail or tell me personally!  
  
Email is amaterasu08@edsamail.com.ph  
  
  



End file.
